Tarron Damos:Feral World Explorations - Part 2
: As told by Corwyn Nilius, Astropath Transcendent With the beasts behind us, we decide to trudge onward. We make good progress, and eventually come to a cliff. Off in the distance we see a Xenos spire -- this surely is what Tarron Damos sent us to go find! (I must assume that either our Augur staff are incompetent or that this Xenos building has some way of avoiding our ship's scanning systems.) We decide to set up camp, since it's late and the spire is still a good distance off. I was busy with preparations, but I'm told that meanwhile the Ork Nob fought off some type of 3-headed beast. Rather poorly apparently, since the Ork Nob is barely alive. Haddon Cort, the Explorator previously manning the Sentinel, decides that it's best if he uses the Teleportarium to transport the Ork Nob back. I learn much later that in transit the minds of the two individuals switch bodies: the Explorator is now in the Ork's body and vice-versa. Teleportarium are indeed fickle machines, not to be trusted! Regardless, back on the feral world, our missionary Samson tells Velnoth (our resident brain-in-a-jar) at some point that he's not unlike an octopus. I don't recall the reason why, though I did think it somewhat accurate to be honest. Samson suddenly has a stroke. I thought this was a little too convenient, and I quickly pinpoint via Psyniscience the culprit: Velnoth using Chaos Mind on our missionary. Once Samson recovers Velnoth makes no effort to hide it: he tells him flat out if he calls him an octopus again that he'll do far worse than give him a stroke. We decide to take shifts, but I suddenly feel tired. I notice the same in others, and once again reach our with my abilities. I sense Velnoth using psychic powers, this time Compel. I pull Velnoth aside and tell him that this has to stop. He tries to use Compel again, directly on me this time, but I resist it. More loudly now I tell him to knock it off. I didn't say anything before, since I'm new to the crew, but this is not acceptable. He finally relents and agrees to stop. I take a nap, intending to take my turn on the second night shift, only to be woken up by Nathan our void-master screaming at us. I hear "WAAAGH!" from the forest and lots of other shouting. Green-skins again! The Dark Eldar (did I mention this foul thing earlier?) can see in the dark, much like myself but with better range, and tells us that he sees green skin and red eyes as well as lots of bones. I decide to use Chorus of the Righteous on our missionary Samson and our arch-militant Liander as we hear them approach us. Then they stop. Samson opens up with a flamethrower, lighting up the treeline, and we can now see a lot of primitive green-skins armed with spears. Faux Shot, our sniper, suddenly drops from the sky, but just as he would crater into the ground he instead slides off to the side, as if down a curved slope. Nathan, our void-master, brandishes his golden slugga (a prized treasure for green-skins) and yells in Low Gothic that we're just here for the Xenos spire. No reaction from the green-skins... I can only assume that these primitive creatures have no idea what a slugga is nor do they understand him. The green-skins decide enough is enough and they throw their primitive spears at Nathan. It all gets blocked by a Psycho-Kinetic Shield that shimmers into view just in time. Fauxshot grabs Samson (our missionary), yells "Run", then jumps off the 100 meter-tall cliff. A couple of others do likewise, or start to climb down (such as myself). The green-skins are about to charge, but suddenly there is a large rustling sound behind them, and they pause. We take our opportunity to escape. Continued... Category:Campaign Category:Log Category:Tarron Damos